


Jaime's obra maestra

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Jaime can't find inspiration to draw anymore but he finds some with a certain muse.(A short oneshot)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Jaime's obra maestra

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like :D

_Perfecto._ Jaime blew the pencil shavings out of the way to reveal his sketch. It was rather messy but it had been one of the best he had done so far. After all, an artist’s art block wasn’t fun whatsoever. He had drawn a small bird perched on a tree, it was not so unique he had to admit but he liked it. Well more like tolerated it enough. It still didn't feel right.

The bell rang and he took his sketchbook and left class to catch up with his friends. 

~~~~

“Man finals are coming up and I am not ready,” Gar complained.

“Are you ever ready for anything?” Virgil asked.

They all sat in the cafeteria which was filled with anxious teenagers and sleep deprived students. Jaime tapped his pencil against his worn out sketch book, still not knowing what to draw. It had been going on for weeks, he seemed to have run out of ideas completely. It was as if all the inspiration had been completely drained out of him, His mama made a joke about him needing to find his muse and Jaime wondered if maybe she wasn’t completely wrong.

“Whatcha drawing there Jaime?” Wally asked him as he tried to get a peek.

He ran his hand through his scalp as he looked at what he had drawn so far. Which was a row of messy lines and circles. “No lo se….I haven’t been myself lately.” 

“It’s alright you’re just going through a moment but I.m pretty sure your inspo will come back.” Wally reassured.

“Gracias amigo.”

The boys continued on talking about sports and what not as Jaime continued to stare at his doodles. It just really bothered him how he hadn’t been able to draw one single good drawing he liked. Or even paint for hell's sake.

_Maybe a muse could help._

He usually drew still life and people so he glanced around the room discreetly, trying to find a face he could do a rough sketch of at least. 

And that’s when he saw perhaps the most perfect person to exist. The red head walked into the room the way a supermodel to be would. Jaime just couldn’t look away. He had the most prominent freckles on his face and emerald eyes. The perfect stranger was lithe and almost angelic looking. Jaime was hooked and couldn’t stop staring.

That’s when Wally burst his bubble.

“Hey Bart sit with us!” 

The perfect stranger looked at Wally and smiled as he made his way over to their table.

“Guys this is my cousin Bart Allen.” Wally said.

“Hey!” Bart said enthusiastically. 

He was greeted by the rest except Jaime, who was left tongue tied.

~~~~~

“So Bart how’d you like your first day?” Wally asked him as they drove home. 

Bart fidgeted in the backseat since his cousin’s boyfriend Richard called shotgun. 

“It was great! I met some pretty cool people and my classes aren’t too bad.”

“That sounds fantastic little dude.”

From the seat upfront Dick looked back at him with a smirk. “I’m sure you met Jaime?”

“Jaime?” Bart chirped.

“The cute latino boy with the sketch book.”

“Oh!” Bart blushed intensely which caused Dick to smirk.

Bart knew exactly who he was talking about, the boy in the cafeteria he had sat near to when Wally introduced him. The boy was very handsome and eye catching.

“I think he likes you.” Dick continued to tease the red head.

“Babe I’m pretty sure my little cousin’s not interested in dating right now, right Bart?”

He didn't answer immediately the truth was he had been interested in dating but Wally being the protective older brother-he-never-had, would often scare off and intimidate potential suitors. Bart knew he meant well but Wally would come off as scary at times.

“Uh well I dunno.” Bart said, still thinking about the cute brown eyes boy.

~~~~

Just as Bart had magically appeared somehow so did his inspiration. Reyes was suddenly a drawing machine again only this time he was attempting to draw Bart. However he couldn’t get close enough to how the angel actually looked in real life.

He readjusted his sitting position on the bleachers as he continued to draw. What he had failed to realize was the person sneaking up on him.

“Oh wow! Are you drawing me?” An enthusiastic voice said.

“Gah!” Jaime accidentally threw his sketchbook out of shock.

Bart caught it and handed it back to him. Jaime couldn't help but to take note at the tank top and shorts with sneakers he was wearing.

“How-how did you know I was here? H-how did you find me?” Jaime asked, stumbling his words.

Bart giggled. “Oh well I run track and I saw you here in the bleachers so I decided to say hi!” He gestured at the runners on the field.

“Oh well um...hola.” Jaime had never once wanted to slap himself so hard. What the fuck was that awkward “hola?”

Bart once again let out a cheery giggle. “Hey.”

They both let out a laugh. 

“Do you want me to pose for you?”

“Ah well….would that be okay? I need to draw a portrait for an assignment and I need a model.” Jaime asked nervously.

“Sure! You can come over to my house after school, let’s exchange numbers and I’ll text you my address.” He pulled out his phone and they exchanged their numbers.

“Well I’ll see you at my house later her-man-oh!” Bart said as he ran off to continue his way. Leaving behind a flustered Jaime.

~~~~

Jaime pulled up to the house and instantly grew nervous. He should’ve known this would also be where his friend Wally lived.

He walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the door. It instantly opened to reveal Bart and his gorgeous eyes.

“Jaime come in!” Bart grabbed him and pulled him inside. 

The moment he stepped inside he was greeted with the smell of pie and burgers.

“Hey Wally I invited a friend over!” Bart announced.

_Well shit._

Wally appeared from the kitchen and seemed pretty unamused. “Hey Jaime what’s up?”

“Hermano, estoy bien. I’m just going to borrow Bart for an art project.”

“Well we were just about to eat since our family won’t be joining us so why don’t you eat with us?” Wally offered.

“Heck yeah that’d be awesome, please say yes Jaime.” Bart pleaded.

“Well if it’s not a bother-”

“None at all!” Bart gestured at Jaime to sit next to him on the table while Wally served the food. Based on the look on Wally’s face he wasn’t too thrilled especially since it appeared as if his eyes were shooting daggers.

~~~~

“Alright what do you want me to do?” Bart asked as he plopped down on a chair in his room.

Jaime took out his sketchbook and pencil. “Just try to have a relaxed posture and leave the rest to me chico.”

Throughout the whole time Bart did pretty well at maintaining his position and he could tell he tried not to move completely. He would occasionally twitch or shift his arms.

“Try not to smile for me.”

“That’s kind of hard to do with a cute boy looking at me.”

Jaime tried to not let his blush show on his cheeks.

~~~~  
  
“It’s all done mi obra maestra.”

“Wow it looks fantastic Jaime!”

He smiled as Bart showered the drawing with compliments. Jaime suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

“Hey Bart...um I know we just met but would you like to go out on a date with me?”

The shorter boy leaned in and pressed a kiss on Jamie’s warm cheek. Which caused the drawing of Bart to slip out of his hands and land on the floor but he didn’t pick it up.

“I’d love to, Jaime.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback :P


End file.
